A day under the rain
by SpecOpsFrost7854
Summary: Fiona and Coop spend a day of rain togheter. It's time for Coop to say something not only for him, so about his past. Oneshot rated K  because nothings wrong, if a story it will be T.


**This is the first oneshot about kid vs kat, second fionaxcoop fanfiction and my first Kid vs Kat fanfiction.**

**A day under the rain**

In a rain day, Coop was coming back from school to his house, when he passed next to Old Lady Munson's house, he saw Fiona sitting in the house's portico, with her arms wrapped around her, to protect her from the cold, he noticed this and goed to see her, to know what's going on.

"Hi Fiona, why you're not inside? And where's you great great aunt?" He said to her.

"Hi Coop, well, when my parents let me here, We forgotted that Aunt Munson was going to be here in 2 hours, so, I decided to wait here." Coop seeing that she was very cold he took off his jacket and gived it to her. She smiled and he seated aside her.

"Thanks Coop, but, what about you?" She asked.

"A, don't worry, you want to go to my house? It's warmer there."

"Thanks Coop, you're totally sweet" She said with little embrace.

When they got to the house, the door was locked. Coop was trying to unsuccesfully open it.

"Thanks dad for locking me outside" He said with an angry face and kicking the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Dad locked the door" He answered. "But, what about going to the park?" HE said embaraced.

"Whit rain?" She said confused.

"I mena, you know… to pass the time hehe" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay." And with that word she and coop goed to the park, t was full of water and mud, but they didn't cared. After walking a bit they seated on a seat.

"What a wonderfull rain isn't it? It looks like it takes away the bad feelings." She said letting the rain hit her face.

"Yeah, my mom used to take me here in rsin days, when i was sad about something." He then lowered his face and a tear falled down his cheek.

"Are you alright Coop?" She said worried.

"It's nothing Fiona, it's just that when i remember mon, i remember his… death" With that words Fiona's heart filled with sadness, Coop couldn't remember his most loved being without remembering how he lost her.

So, sorry for asking this, but, how died she?" She asked, don't wanting Coop to remember something that will really hurt him.

"No, it's okay, 6 years ago (When he was 4 years old) we where going to a mountain tour, then the mountain was collapsing, everyone runned but i was playing with a rock and i wasn't aware of the rock avalacnche, so he pushed me out of the way and she was taken away, I cried for weeks, I don't haved someone to confort me, to huge me, to be with me." He said letting more tears go out.

"That's so sad Coop, I'm sorry for making you tell that." She said apologazing much as she could.

"Don't worry Fiona, as one day, I found someone, that filled the hole that my mother left, that gives me a smile, a spark of hope, someone that i love." Fiona was now full curiosity.

"Who?" She asked, Coop looked at her with a smile.

"You, Fiona." Fiona was surprised.

"Really?"

"Really, you're the spark of my life, my light of hope, the girl that likes for what i am, and…" Fiona was full of love, but she was impatiently waiting the answer.

"And what"

"And I love you, I loved you since we first met, and I love you now." Fiona was totally awesomed for what Coop said, and he pulled out a ring with a ruby from his pocket. "Will you be my girlfriend Fiona Munson?" He asked. Fiona accepted the ring.

"I will with my life Coop" And she and Coop comed closer to each other, more and more and then they kissed, forming the most cute couple of all butsville.

"That was awesome" HE sai, Fiona was about to respond, but a shout called her.

"FIONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Where are you!" Shouted Old Lady Munson.

"I got to go, see you in a week, or when i can." And Fiona ran home, Coop stayed a little bit more in the seat, looking at the rain.

"This was the best day under the rain" He said.

**You liek it? Hope so. If you want this to become story just say.**


End file.
